


OC Interviews

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Interviews, OC, forfun, practice, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Interviewing my (and other people's) OCs in a miniseries that will explore their different lives. Each chapter/episode I will be taking an OC out of their world and asking them each the same questions to see how they all react.





	1. Mill Higgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mill Higgins is the first guest to be welcomed onto the show. While she is soft-spoken she certainly has a strong personality and makes sure she is understood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being tagged to do this challenge by my friend Cry, also known as Zimmy Cakes I decided to be a bit extra and make a little mini-series out of this. I probably won’t be doing all my characters, but a good few of them will be pulled out of their world and placed upon this talk show. There is a few I refuse to do, to keep the mystery around them. I’m letting my friends pick the order/which characters I do. I don’t know how many of these ‘episodes’ there will be, but I’m certainly having fun with them!
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-Mill-Higgins-1-779665168  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

"And we're live," A female voice behind the camera spoke as the TV came to life suddenly. 

“Hello, viewers and welcome to the show, Get to know the OC! In this episode, we’ll be interviewing one of the more peaceful characters I happen to have. I am Zena Krimzon, or as many of you know me as KrymynalKrimzon, what a mouthful!” The interviewer announced to the camera. The woman had a rounded face with chubby cheeks, excitable brown eyes and black rounded glasses, giving her an innocent looking face. Her shoulder length dyed orange hair was falling in her face as she spoke, but she simply ignored that. She then looked at the clipboard in hand. “This challenge was given to me by my longtime friend, Cry who is also known as ZimmyCakes on DeviantArt! If you wish to meet her characters in her show, look at the description of the show for the link.” Zena read off the clipboard, then flashed a big TV worthy smile, the smile making her hundreds of freckles more prominent. “Now there are several rules, which I will display them right now,” Zena prompted. LaRae who was behind the camera watching the live feed pressed a button on a very confusing remote, causing text to scroll up the screen.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

LaRae gave a thumbs-up behind the camera once the text was fully gone from the screen. “So that are the rules! Sweet and simple. I think we’re bending rule two, but it can’t be helped. I never do first point of view, and also this is a television show! We’ll just have to listen to them explain themselves. I’m also stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story. To start off we’ll be interviewing none other than Mill Higgins. She’s a kind lady with a big heart, a sweet smile and a really dangerous sister which we will not be interviewing for my own safety.” Zena stated calmly. “Please note viewers, I cannot and will not censor the Oc’s words, so if there is cussing or threats be warned now.” Zena started to walk, the camera magically following her to a corner she had set up beforehand. LaRae walked behind the camera, assuring the camera was in focus at all times. 

The corner Zena moved to held a comfy red seat and a matching loveseat across from it for the interviewee to lounge on. The camera positioned itself between the two seats, so both of them were in the frame, though LaRae adjusted the angle so the light above didn't cause a lens flare.

Zena took her seat and set the remote on the armrest of her seat. “Now, we as bring her in she’s most likely to be upset, we just yanked her out of her world and she’s currently missing her lunch period for this, so let’s make this quick! Before this, she was briefed very vaguely on what must be done. She just has to answer all my interview questions before we wipe her memory of this experience- she doesn’t know that part. Then once her mind is cleared of this little ‘bloop’ she’ll be sent right back!” The interviewer snapped and a man dressed in riot gear escorted the blind female, trying to hold her hand but she kept swatting them away whenever he tried to help her.

“I’m blind, not helpless.” She stated simply with an exasperated sigh, probably for the dozenths time. The guard stayed out of the camera frame, going over to LaRae as the female took a seat on the loveseat with little prompting to do so. The young lady had gray hair that flowed down to her shoulders. The dully color haired was slightly darker shade at the tips. Her unfocused purple eyes were ‘looking’ towards the camera as she pulled her legs up so she was fully on the couch, keeping her limbs close and to herself. She was wearing her classic uniform which belonged to the Spirit School of Atlantis University, completely unaltered or personalized. The only personal belonging she seemed to carry was a personalized name tag with ‘Mill’ engraved which hung off her hip instead of around her neck.

“Welcome, Mill Higgins to today's interview! It’s an honor to see you face to face. I’ll make this quick so you can get right back to your world.” Zena easily said, well rehearsed and practiced.

“Very well, but what world am I in currently?” She asked calmly, her head tilted to the side so her long gray bangs fell in front of her face.

“Well, normally I’m not the one answering the questions, but I’ll go ahead and tell you. You’re in the world of ‘I do what I want’.” Zena stiffly spoke, then cleared her throat and gave another smile to the camera, ignoring LaRae's annoyed expression. “Okay let’s get started with the questions!” She stated firmly. LaRae annoyedly pressed another button on the remote, causing text to fade in on the center of the screen, then slowly fade back out.

\-------------------  
Q and A: Mill Higgins  
\-------------------

“Let’s start off nice and painless. 1, what is your real name and nickname?” Zena effortlessly asked as she read off her clipboard, pulling the pen of the side to write down notes as needed. “I’ll also be adding on and ask what you are. I know our viewers are just dying to know your secrets.”

“My name is Mill Higgins, and I have no nickname. My name is short enough for it to be left as is.” Mill gently spoke. Zena nodded encouragingly as she made a small note on the board, despite the blind female not seeing the encouraging motion. “I am an Aniviere, which is a bit tough to explain but I’ll do what I can. If you ever get Nez on this show I suggest asking him but um,” she paused momentarily. “An Aniviere is like a human. We’re the human’s sister race, just much older than them and therefore more advanced with spaceships the like. We’re also well versed in magic, as in almost every Aniviere has a good amount of magic, more than most races in fact on average. We’re different because of a few small, and a few large differences. Um,” she paused again, taking a moment to mull over her explanation.

“For example, our hair and eyes can almost be any color and can change over our lifetime based on our magic. When we use magic, a big spell that is, there is generally an aura around us that takes a form based on that person’s magic or personality. We can also make that aura take form and be apart of us... Such as, well when I cast spells I get large bat ears and wings, and small fangs. I can also summon these at any time and make then ‘real’ so to speak, so I can actually fly and hear ridiculously good. Also, because of this, it affects my diet in a way where I can actually drink blood and live on it. Eating ‘normal’ good actually makes me a bit nauseous nowadays… And while we’re on this topic, yes I’m blind, and no… It’s not because I’m a bat Anivere. Also bats are not blind.” She said with a slightly annoyed look, probably because she’s heard that joke hundreds of time over her life. “I was blinded because of an incident when I was nothing more than a baby.”

“Okay good, That’s all we need hunny and thanks for illustrating that to us.” Zena nodded in approval and looked back to the camera, though her gaze was on LaRae, who made a motion to continue the interview. “ Now let’s continue,” Zena instructed before she put her focus back on the female before her. “2, what is your current age Mill?”

“As of right now, I’m 21 and in my third year at Atlantis University, and just to make a small note that Aniveres age at the same rate humans does.”

“Okay perfect. Next question. 3, what is your favorite food?” She easily continued on with no prompting from director LaRae.

“I enjoy many foods, but due to what I am I enjoy blood mostly, O type if I’m blunt. As for ‘normal’ food I enjoy s'mores, oh what’s that’s not a true food… That’s desert.” Mill softly murmured, leaning back on the loveseat while heavily resting against one of the armrests. She lightly drummed her fingers on her lap as she thought carefully, wanting to answer truthfully. “I like ham. Glazed ham, it’s sweet and often times it’s really juicy and full of flavor.”

“I think you accidentally answered two questions in one. The next question 4, your favorite drink was next. I guess I’ll mark down you like-”

“I don’t consider blood a drink.” Mill gently interrupted, holding her hand forward in the ‘stop’ motion. “I think blood is a food due to the fact of it’s what I mainly ‘eat’, after all. For a normal drink, I enjoy apple juice. I like sweet things, even if it’s bad for my fangs, and yes I have fangs. Due to my constant use of magic, some of the animal traits has been sticking around.”

“Okay good… Now then,” Zena beamed and leaned forward, excitedly clicking her pen repeatedly. “5, who is your love?” Zena eagerly asked. Mill flared up instantaneously, her face turning a deep pink as she pressed back into the love seat.

“What an intrusive question!” Mill accused, and in turn, Zena did not seem to care. “I rather not answer, he might see this.”

“Mill I guarantee you no one from your world will ever see this broadcast. It’s perfectly safe. Remember you were briefed before you came on?” Zena gently reminded, her brown eyes briefly flickering to the guard who gave a thumbs-up for confirmation. “Yes, Gunner gave you a briefing. It's safe. Take your time with this question, really think it over.”

“I know who it is but… Very well. His name is James… James Belarion.” She gently spoke, then shook her head quickly. “I think! I just… I think? We’re not together or anything but… He’s super sweet, gentle and generous.” She softly whispered. “He’s not even creeped out when I drink blood packets in front of him.”

“Very good,” Zena chimed happily, jotting his name down on her paper before she moved on. “Next question. 6, Have you kissed anyone yet?”

“Besides my parents? Oh goodness no. I… I’m saving it for an extraordinary moment.”

“Okay okay, I understand that. It’s rather romantic. How cute.” Zena hummed before she bluntly moved on. “7, Do you have a childhood sweetheart?”

“I don’t. I never really was interested in romance. My sister Pen and I were more interested in drawing and playing around with our friends. Romance wasn’t really that interesting, not then at least.”

“Okay… Well, this question might be a bit… er… Let me just read this.” Zena cleared her throat and sat up straight, reading off of her notes. “8, Who is your favorite author? I know that might be an odd question for you... LaRae we need better questions," Zena whispered to LaRae, though the microphone picked up every word.

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t read books.” Mill said dully. “Honestly… Ever heard of braille? Audiobooks? Those work just fine. But with that said I don’t read for enjoyment, only textbooks. If I must pick my favorite piece it’ll have to be a short story in my textbook from University, which was written by Natsu Webster, the head of the Spirit school.”

“Oh okay, thank you, Mill,” the interviewer nervously smiled and tried to compose herself. Mill turned her head away, ‘looking’ around the room. “Um, what are you doing sugar pop?”

“Listening. There is a lot of buzzing in here.”

“Well yes, there are wires and… cameras and stuff. After all, this is an interview and we are live. Now then, focus.” Zena encouraged as LaRae motioned to the live feed screen in hand. “9, What is your biggest fear?”

“My biggest fear? Um…” Mill grimaced, starting to drum her fingers on her lap again. “I would have to think it’s… Well, I would hate to fail my classes, those are very important.”

“Yes they are, but what do you fear?”

“I fear… Losing Pen, my sister… I fear losing my friends.”

“To what?”

“I don’t know...I’m just afraid they’ll leave me.”

“If that’s all you got I’ll accept that answer.” Zena rolled her eyes and brushed her orange dyed hair out of her face. “This next one is more review than anything. 10, You got any siblings?”

“Just my older sister Pen, not blood related though. I was adopted into her family when I was a little girl.”

“Oh, this next question is fun. 11, Who is your enemy?”

“My enemy? Oh, I hope I have no enemies, I rather be peaceful and friendly… Oh…” Mill’s expression dropped and she made a tight fist with both hands, nervously leaning forward. Zena made a quick motion and the camera zoomed in on Mill’s angered face. “There is… someone, or a group. I don’t know who, or what they are. I don’t know where they’re hiding, but they dared tried to kill my sister.” Mill almost hissed, malicious intent almost dripping with each word. “Those monsters who tried to assassinate my sister, right beside me as we walked home, those are my fucking enemies! I swear if I ever get to them…”

“Well hot damn,” Zena laughed and had the camera zoom back out to its regular position. “Intense. Mill I didn’t think I’ll get that from you. Hey, let’s relax. The rest of these will be a lot nicer.” Zena drew out slowly, leaning back in her chair as she crossed one leg over the other. “This next one is nice, here we go. 12, who is your best friend?” She redirected the other to a much kinder topic. Mill shifted in her seat, adjusting so she was more comfortable, but she certainly seemed on edge now.

“I can’t pick a best friend, I certainly have a few… But, if I must pick one… Besides my sister, my answer would be Lee Forman.”

“I had a feeling you’ll say that. 13, what would you do if you met your creator?”

“If I met my creator? I simply have to ask what she’s thinking.” Mill crossed her arms over her chest. “Really, I just gotta ask her that. Yeah, yeah, abuse me as an infant, toss me in a trash can, then decided to do a 180 and have me be adopted by the best family ever? Trust me I’m grateful and all for that but I just want to know what’s going on in her head.”

“A lot. I will go ahead and guess a lot.” Zena quipped. “Ok we’re almost done sweety, good thing too your lunch break is almost over. 14, what do you want to be when you're grown up?”

“I believe I’ll work in the portal network. I don’t have any worthy skills in many things, and portals seem to be the only thing I excel at so… Might as well go where fate leads.”

“Oh sweety, you’re great at a many of things.” Zena gently cooed like an overprotective mother, then noticed the camera again and quickly cleared her voice. “Oh uh, whatever. 15, what is your worst nightmare?”

“I do not dream anymore, it’s been since my freshman year since I’ve had a dream. I begged my sister to make it so, so I don’t dream. To explain to… your ‘viewers’ my sister is a marvelous Thought student at Uni. She simply used some of her powers to get rid of my ability to dream. I found it… troublesome.”

“Because of your nightmares?”

“A nightmare. My sister’s scream I hear in my sleep… I don’t want to hear them again. I don’t want to talk about it either.”

“Okay, I’ll let this question slide,” Zena said. “16, what is your lifelong dream? Everyone has one and I bet yours is amazing.”

“I wish it was. My dream is… Is to live on a nice, open land with miles and miles of open space where I can fly all night and feel the rush of wind. I want a small house surrounded by fresh air and sweet smelling flowers. I want to hear the rain tap against the windows and feel the gentle rumble of the thunder. My dream is to live happily, with my friends and to know all is well.” Mill relaxed with a mellow smile on her lips, her head tilted upwards as she lost herself in thought. “Peace and happiness are what I long for.”

“A noble dream that is, Mill. I’m touched. This next question is linked with the one before. 17, what would you do if your dream came true?”

“What would I do? As I said I would fly and live happily. I would visit my friends every week, we’ll eat together and tell jokes. We’ll explore and get into trouble like always.”

“Cute. Now let’s see… Ah yes. 18, where is your favorite place to relax?”

“To relax? I got two places. On my home world, there is this nice little cafe where you can vape. It’s nice and small, the seats are really comfortable and I always enjoy how quiet the place is and how nice it smells. I go there every once in a while to clear my mind. As for at school, outside of the gates is a small town with tons of shops, bars and the like. There’s a bar called the CrossRoads, I enjoy going there for the kind people. They got a little fireplace and often burn oak logs, the wood smells nice and the sounds are quite comfortingly. Plus the drinks are good.” She mentioned offhandedly. 

“That does sound very relaxing.” Zena nodded. “Ok just a bit more. 19, what do you do most of the time? We want to know more about you, Mill.”

“What I do? Besides going to classes and study…” Mill softly giggled. “I hang out with my friends of course. Fjora hosts a sparing club for the school every week. We’re always looking for people to stop by and try it out. In our homeworld sparing is seen as a good way to stay fit and keep the mind active, problem-solving and the like. Plus it… Well, I heard it helps with hand-eye coordination. For me, it’s hand-ear coordination.” She joked playfully. “Fjora spent her whole second year at Uni getting a petition going to get the club to be made in the first place. Now that it’s up and running we spend a lot of time working on that. My first spare was with James actually…”

“Well, that’s just wonderful. Thank you so much for coming in Mill, not like you had a choice though. Now if you would just read this-” Zena’s voice falls flat as she moved to hand Mill a paper to read, clearly realizing just how dumb it was. “Oh… I guess you can’t do 20, tag some people. Sorry er… I’ll just have our next guest do that.” Zena laughed. “Ok then, thank you Mill for dropping by. Gunner! Wipe her memory and send her home!” Zena called out simply.

“Wait, what?” Mill quickly stood up and took a defensive pose, clearly ready to fight. Zena shook her head and just smiled.

“Oh sweety, it’s fine. Awe, I can tell you’re trying to use your magic. Sorry, hun, magic is nullified in this room, besides glamour. Shoo.” Zena made the motion and Gunner entered the camera frame as he grabbed Mill by her upper arms, firmly escorting her out as the camera focused in on only Zena with LaRae's prompting. “Well wasn’t that exciting! Mill Higgins, an interesting girl, rather introverted though. I truly wish those drawings of mine did her justice, she is such a beauty, even if she doesn’t realize it. She just has such a charm to her, doesn't she?” She asked the camera. "Our next guest isn't as mellowed out and calm as Mill. Come back next episode, and until then have a lovely day!" She said charmingly, then the camera turned off.


	2. Shantell Degasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second episode in the series! I decided to take a chance and do one of the more mysterious characters at Cry’s (ZimmyCakes) request. She’s an empowered Charm professor with a beautiful smile and kind heart, despite the fate I certainly have planned for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of fun writing about Shantell, I don't want to pick favorites, but if I had a list she would be one of the top ones due to how kind personality and motherly tone. 
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-Shantell-Degasi-2-779666327  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

“Hello, viewers and welcome to the show, Get to know the OC! In this episode, we’ll be interviewing a professor today! She’s strong and independent with a gentler side that I just wish to see! She was a bit of a pain to get here, being a professor she is terribly strong but she’s here at least.” The familiar announcer gleefully said into the camera, sitting in the familiar corner from the last episode. LaRae facepalmed behind the camera and made a motion with her hand and in response, Zena sat up a bit straighter instead of slouching. The orange haired female had her clipboard in lap and the remote on the arm of her chair. As she rested back against the soft cushions Zena glanced at her clipboard to review the small list of things she had to announce. “Of course the same rules apply as last time. In case you don’t remember them, here they are.” The orange haired announcer chimed happily. LaRae smiled and pressed the button, prompting text to roll across the screen of the viewers before she pulled the camera back slowly, getting a wider shot of the corner.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

“So that are the rules! Sweet and simple. I think we’re bending rule two, but it can’t be helped. I never do first point of view, and also this is a television show! We’ll just have to listen to them explain themselves. I’m also stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal, when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story. To start off we’ll be interviewing none other than Shantell Degasi.” She said, clearly this snip bit was rehearsed as it echoed the first episode. “Shantell Degasi is the Charm Professor at the same University Mill Higgins goes to. And just like last time, please note I cannot and will not censor the Oc’s words, so if there is cussing or threats be warned now.” Zena swiftly said. “Now let's get to our very special guest. And just like last time she was briefed on what she has to do. She just has to answer all my interview questions before we wipe her memory of this experience. Then she’ll be sent right back!” She explained to the camera with ease. With a wave of her hand Gunner escorted their guest in.

Shantell didn’t look much like a professor. She wasn’t even wearing a uniform like Mill or even robes that one would expect to see at a magical institute. Instead, the professor wore some light blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Nothing too flashy at first. She had a had with a big fancy belt buckle that might remind some people of rodeos, and she was also wearing gold jewelry; a bracelet, a necklace, and a matching ring. Despite her simple look, she had a certain beauty to her. She had long sunshine blonde that flowed down like a river, stopping just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were certainly startling, a mixture of red with gentle orange with a dash of pink, almost like a sunset. She gently waved Gunner off as she entered the camera frame. Gunner had an unsure look as he looked to Zena, but after a confirming look from the interviewer be went to LaRae's side like last time, safely out of view of the magical camera. Shantell took her seat on the loveseat, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned forward, flashing a forget-me-not smile. The way Shantell carried herself had an air of elegance that a queen might hold but at the same time she had a calming air seemed that just seemed to surround her.

“Welcome to the show. You were already brief beforehand so why don’t we just jump right in?” Zena excitedly said as LaRae readjusted the camera to focus more on the magical professor.

“As you wish, ma’am. I’m curious to see what you have in store for me.” Shantell softly laughed, pushing her blond hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. “I do wish we hurry though, I have dozens of assignments to grade tonight. I try to keep to a strict schedule and I just know my students are dying to know what grade they got.” The lady gently explained. Zena nodded as LaRae had the opening text fade in on the screen then disappear after a few seconds like before.

\-------------------  
Q and A: Shantell Degasi  
\-------------------

“Okay, let’s start out nice and simple ma’am. 1, what is your real name and nickname?” Zena confidently asked, not having to look at her clipboard for the first question, though she had her trusty pen at the ready as always.

“Well, I’m sure as you know I’m Shantell Degasi,” the teacher kindly smiled and leaned back in the loveseat, turning her head to the screen, “and normally only my closet friends know this, but my nickname is actually Swirl. I know it doesn’t make much sense, but that’s what I was called as a child. It rather stuck with me, even into my adult years.” She let out a soft laugh, her sweet voice flowing like music.

“Swirl is a rather… Odd nickname, mind explaining how you got it?”

“I honestly don’t know how I got it. It could be a great many of reasons. I use to draw swirls all over my papers when I was in school, but I also use to curl my hair into these long, swirling ribbons. It was a bit of a mess. Nowadays I just leave my hair alone, it just seems better that way.” As she spoke her hand naturally ran through her blond locks, and as her hair moved it looked like a smooth, soft wave.

“Okay, thank you.” Zena eagerly spoke. “Now then moving on. 2, what is your current age? You look so young, honestly, you could be mistaken as a student.” The interviewer complimented.

“Oh, I've been mistaken a lot of times for a student. Most people don’t believe me until I start instructing the class. I try to enter just a minute before class and go straight to the board to avoid such questions now, I find it easier that way… Must I answer this? It’s a rather rude question to ask a lady such as myself, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t want to offend you, but these are just the questions on the list. Besides age is just a number and it clearly has no hold upon your beauty.” Zena hurriedly spoke.

“You’re trying to flatter me to get the answer. It’s cute, a tactic I use a lot in fact whenever I need to get answers.” Shantell softly chuckled. “Manipulating me doesn’t work. I’ll only give answers if I’m willing to. But, for your effort, I’ll go ahead and tell you, very little harm in it after all.” Shantell drew out easily. “I’m 27 years old.”

“Thank you for being so honest with me… Even if I just got… sassed I think?” Zena frowned, looking briefly puzzled as she turned to LaRae and Gunner for instructions on what to do. Gunner could only shrug and LaRae pointed at the clipboard with an irritated look. “Um… moving on. 3, what is your favorite food?”

“I adore strawberries,” Shantell answered easily. “I actually use to grow them. I grew up on a farm and my parents let me have my own little section where I could grow anything I wanted. I picked strawberries and blackberries, always preferred strawberries. They were always so sweet.”

“A well-detailed answer. I love that! Okay moving on ma’am. 4, your favorite drink?”

“I drink hot chocolate often, I find it soothing but… in all honesty, I prefer soda. Cuddling up by the fireplace and watching the snowfall with a cold soda is one of my favorite things. There’s just something magical and romantic about wintertime.”

“That sounds so sweet… Ok, on the topic of romantic things and all,” Zena hummed, twirling her pen in her hand. “5, who is your love?”

“Chi Vang, the Life Professor at the school,” Shantell answered immediately. “He and I are currently together, in secret mostly, for his sake. I don’t mind saying it, I would scream it to the world if he would allow me. But he is such a shy, gentle hearted man.” She spoke ever so fondly. “If we had time I would tell you about how we got together, but as you said this must be quick, and I agree.”

“Oh damn… Right.” Zena almost grumbled. “I would have liked to hear that story… 6, have you kissed anyone yet? That’s a tad of a dumb question, huh?”

“I think there are very few dumb questions in the world, but this one is more of the sillier ones. I have, of course, kissed Chi. I would give him dozens of kisses a day if he would let me.”

“Wait he doesn’t?”

“He’s very faithful to his work. Being the school doctor along with a professor leaves him busy and tired, but at night we’ll cuddle together on the couch and review student’s papers together. I know it sounds odd but it's just so nice to see our student's hard work. We adore teaching so,” Shantell sighed dreamily.

“Honestly you speak like a romance book. I assume there is some drama, maybe an old crush? This leads us to our next questions. 7, do you have a childhood sweetheart?”

“I had a lot of childhood crushes, but I honestly can’t remember names. I stopped having romances once I reached middle school… So no childhood sweethearts, but I had a high school sweetheart… His name was Lerin Gates.” Shantell admitted in a regretful tone, fiddling with her gold bracelet as she avoided eye contact. “We don’t speak anymore. Next question please?”

“Oh, very well. 8, who is your favorite author?”

“I can’t pick. I can tell you the seven founders of the schools each wrote a book, making a perfect series. I enjoy all those books greatly.” She nodded affirmatively. “If you read them you would know that no book compares.”

“I guess I’ll accept that if you really can’t pick. 9, what is your biggest fear?”

“I see, now we’re getting to the deeper questions.” Shantell offered a caring smile. She leaned forward, intently watching Zena. “Young lady, there is a lot of things in this world to fear, big and small. I have dozens of fears, from the smallest, insignificant things to the ones which will shatter my heart. I’m not ashamed of my fears either. My biggest fear, is that someone will be hurt because of me, even if its indirectly I utterly fear that my existence will harm another being.”

“So you really care for people?” Zena gently guided.

“Yes, even evil people. I like to think there’s good in everyone when we’re born. We all have light in us, and as long as that light lives I would do nothing to harm it.” She reached out, taking Zena’s hand. “Child, when you’ve seen what I’ve seen you learn to appreciate all things in life, every living creature is beautiful.”

“Not spiders,” Zena said, a disgusted look crossing her face. Shantell only laughed.

“I find those beautiful. Sometimes dangerous, but beautiful. Now then, let’s keep going my dear.” She spoke in a motherly tone.

“Oh yes, my bad… 10, any siblings?”

“I am a single child.”

“Oh ok… Oh, this one will be interesting. 11, who is your enemy?”

“I currently have no enemies. All my enemies have been dealt with. There are people who give me headaches, but I am proud to say I have no enemies. That’s the best way to live life.”

“Huh, okay. 12, who is your best friend?”

“Ruu Vang, the Power Professor at the school.” Shantell proudly claimed, then held up her hand to keep the interview quiet. “Yes, the older brother my Chi Vang. I met Ruu first, and he introduced me to his brother. He’s very proud of our relationship and simply couldn’t be happier.”

“Okay, cool. We’re going to shift gears a bit. 13, what would you do if you met your creator?” Zena asked curiously, clicking her pen excitedly as she watched the Charm Professor. Shantell seemed to take this question into great consideration, mulling it over before she seemed to come up with a satisfactory answer.

“I would ask to please make my wedding day with Chi magical.” She softly laughed. “I want to have a single, perfect day with him. That would be amazing.”

“A single perfect day…” Zena softly repeated as she wrote it down. “Got it, interesting. Oh, this might be an odd question, you’re already grown but uh, I got to read these anyways. Rules and all. 14, what do you want to be when you're grown up?”

“I believe we’re all still growing up. We never fully stop growing until we die, now do we?” She inquired curiously. “When I’m older I wish to be a great, fondly remembered teacher. I want people to hear my name and smile. That’s what I want.”

“Noted!” Zena cheerfully said. “I doubt that is far off, you’re very liked Shantell,” Zena cheerfully spoke, making the blond laugh and wave off the compliment as she turned her face away from the camera in embarrassment. “You’re so modest Shantell, honestly it’s one of your best traits. But with all these amazing things you’ve said, I wonder… 15, what is your worst nightmare? Come on tell me,” the orange hair female drew out, watching Shantell’s expression darken.

“My worst nightmare… It haunts me constantly… I wish I could have saved her life, but it was out of my hands. In a heartbeat, I would give me life for hers… Now please, never mention this again.”

“Whoa uh, okay. We’ll just move right along then. I know better than to press.” She carefully spoke, holding her hands up in defense as the female uncertainly watched Shantell’s darkened expression. It was like a dark shadow had taken hold of her. “Come on ma’am, let’s move on to the next question. Here we go. 16, what is your lifelong dream? Isn’t that just a lovely question?” Zena pressed. Shantell sighed softly and leaned back on the loveseat, letting her sunset eyes shut.

“From a nightmare to a dream… My dream is to return to my parent’s farm. I wish to be able to ride down that dirt road, then my portable radio playing some awful love songs that I know by heart. I want to feel the rush of the wind through my hair as I ride in the fields with my horse, splashing around in the creak maybe… Just to see the familiar sights where I grew up. I want my children, if I ever have any, to experience the same, amazing things I did.”

“That sounds so beautiful. 17, what would you do if your dream came true?”

“What would I do?” Shantell shook her head, her shoulders slouching as she relaxed, still imaging the countryside. “What I would do… Well, of course, I would be happily married to my Chi, I would be a happy mother, but of course, I’ll still want to teach, It’s a passion I don’t think I could ever lose.”

“Okay, as I thought then.” Zena nodded. “18, where is your favorite place to relax? I bet it’s the farm, huh?” She excitedly said, though her mood was slightly dampened when LaRae made a motion at her watch behind the enchanted camera.

“Actually no.” Shantell disagreed. “There is a secret location near the school. A secret location only Thought students and professors are allowed.”

“I thought you were a Charm professor?”

“Charm falls under the category of Thought. Thought involves Charm, Madness, Trickery.” She easily explained. “I am a Thought professor with an expertise in Charm.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks for clarifying, I’m sure our viewers will appreciate that. 19, what do you do most of the time?”

“Easy. I grade papers. When I’m not doing school work I’m either with my friends or with Chi. Sometimes I go horseback riding, we have stables at the school and I keep my personal horse there. I often ride out into the forest with her, and if you’re wondering, and please don’t laugh, her name is Strawberry.” Shantell answered calmly. “I believe you only had 20 questions? Suppose this is the last one.”

“Oh, right! It’s not much of a question though. Don’t question it though, I’m just following the rules. 20, tag some people. You don’t have to know what that means… Ah, I’ll let you not do it though, we’re already over our time limit.” Zena decided. “Gunner, please escort the lovely lady out." Gunner walked in view of the camera but stayed back as Shantell gracefully rose from her seat. this was the first time the guard was actually on screen and any notable features were seen. He wore the classic riot gear with a taser and cuffs on his belt. Under his helmet curly blond hair poked out in odd ways, though his visor kept his face hidden.

“It was a pleasure meeting you young lady, and your friends. Until we meet again,” Shantell said charmingly before she turned and walked off camera, heading behind the scenes with Gunner quickly following her. Zena watched her go, then snapped and LaRae made the camera focused on only her.

“Wow, wasn’t that exciting! Meeting with a magic professor is certainly a rush, let alone such a beautiful lady like her. If only she knew the terrible fate I have planned for her,” Zena laughed. “Oh, what a pity… she wants a perfect day? Maybe I can squeeze that in before her hourglass empties. Our next guest isn’t… Well, you’ll have to see. This has been Zena Krimzon, your host. Come back next episode, and until then have a lovely day!" She said charmingly, then the camera turned off.


	3. Rosanna Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third episode in the series! After a suggestion from Silver (HopesSilverLight) I decided to do Rosanna Gates, a more forgotten but certainly important character! I enjoy her innocent mind, even if it leaves her rather naive. I hope you all enjoy her gentle heart as much as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to write this piece, I kept tinkering around trying to try new things in this episode and most of them just weren't working, so it actually took several days to finish this!
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-Rosanna-Gates-3--779998014  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

“Hello, viewers and welcome to the show, Get to know the OC!” Zena excitedly spoke. She was standing in front of the corner instead of sitting like last time, unable to decide mow how to consistently start the show, much to LaRae's frustration. “In today's episode, we’ll be interviewing a hotheaded Creation student. She was a bit of a pain to get here, but I know she’ll certainly be a blast-” She was forced to stop in her intro as yelling erupted backstage. The orange haired female cleared her throat, loosening the collar around her shirt as she peered offscreen. “Um, forgive that. Anyways today we’ll be-” the female failed to finish as an explosion erupted, shaking the floor and walls. The camera shook and fell over despite LaRae's attempts to catch it, the viewers were left to stare at Zena’s shoes as she stumbled and had to rush off screen, yelling for Gunner. Then suddenly the camera cut off and switched to a default message due to LaRae's quick thinking.

\-------------------  
Off-air! Please stay tuned.  
\-------------------

The screen stayed on this message for a few more seconds before it came back on, focusing on Zena as she was now seated at her preferred seat opposite to the guest’s loveseat. She brushed her hair away from her face and gave a nervous smile, her brown eyes constantly darting off-screen. “Well, that was certainly exciting! Originally we were going to be interviewing Fjora Gates, a hotheaded and proud Creation student with a huge knack for fire, but after an… incident she had to be sent home and instead her little sister has been brought in for this episode. Without further adieu, let's bring her in- what do you mean no?" Zena frowned deeply at LaRae who stayed behind the camera. To the viewers, it looked like Zena was just glaring at the camera until LaRae groaned and spoke up.

"I can't find the remote, it was just here." 

"Oh you got to be kidding, fuck me," Zena cursed and started to search around on set, but the remote was nowhere to be seen.

“Ma’am?” Their last minute guest spoke as she walked over to the corner, remote in hand. “I saw that she left this backstage.” She offered the remote shyly to Zena after a brief motion to LaRae. The director LaRae quickly adjusted the camera to focus in on Rose. Gunner was by Rose, assuring she didn't try anything as her sister had.

The small female had long blond hair that flowed all the way down to her hips. It seemed rather fluffy, poofed up as if she had just it blow dried. Her uniform was a customized Life uniform, the sleeves completely missing. Other than that the uniform remained mostly intact. Much like Mill Higgins she had a dog tag with ‘Rose’ engrave, she also had it tied to the decorative strap around her hips. Her brown eyes watched Zena curiously and cautiously, judging her mood based on her reactions.

Zena let out a relieved sigh and quickly took it, pressing the button so the familiar text started to roll up the screen before she tossed it to LaRae, who fumbled with the remote before dropping it, then with as much dignity as possible picked it back up. As the text scrolled up Zena took the blond’s hand and guided to shorter female to the loveseat. The small female took her seat as directed looking around in the room in confusion.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

“Whew, this is a bit of a hot mess,” Zena sighed as she got seated again. “Um, hold on while I explain some things to our viewers.” She requested, and the interviewee innocently nodded and smiles, sitting straight up in the love seat as if she was in some sort of class. Zena looked back to the camera, trying to keep her composure as she fiddled with her clipboard. “ So we’ll be bending rule two simply because I never do first point of view. I’m stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story. Today we’ll be interviewing Fjora’s little sister, Rosanna Gates. She is the third year despite being a whole four years younger than Fjora. You heard it, she’s four years younger than the third years, but she’s on her sister’s level! So let’s settle down and listen to what she has to say.” Zena hyped herself up. Now with everything on schedule, LaRae pressed a button, allowing the text to fade in on the screen.

\-------------------  
Q and A: Rosanna Gates  
\-------------------

“So, let’s get started sugar-pop. 1, what is your real name and nickname, also mind telling the viewers what type of Aniviere you are?” Zena easily asked, getting back into the groove now that everything was calmer. As she adjusted herself Rose cleared her throat and took a deep breath to soothe her raging nerves.

“M-my name is Rosanna Gates, and uh… I go by Rose a lot, and sometimes my friends or family call me Rosie, and my older brother Lerin calls me Rose-Bud.” She sheepishly spoke, her eyes darting between the interviewer and the camera. She started to twiddle her thumbs a bit as she shifted in her seat, trying to find a way to relax as she kept crossing one leg over the other, trying to mimic the way Zena was sitting but clearly it wasn’t comfortable. “I am a lion Aniviere, but I don’t feel much like one.”

“Relax young lady, we’re going to start off nice and easy. 2, what is your current age?”

“I’m 17-”

“17 and in university, as a third year! Rosanna, can you tell me how you did it? How did you not skip just one, but three levels of education?” The orange haired interviewer easily asked, making a brief motion as the camera adjusted itself to focus more on Rosanna.

“I didn’t want to be separated from my sister, so when we were in grade school I could study my homework and Fjora’s, with her explaining the things I didn’t understand. Then I made sure to score high on every test, no matter how silly or dumb it was. I did all extra credit, and after months of us three begging, Lerin, Fjora, and I, we got the teachers to let me take a placer test. I managed to get into Fjora’s grade.” She cautiously recalled. “It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it.”

“Fascinating. Truly your willpower and determination are simply inspiring. Moving on young lady. 3, what is your favorite food and 4, your favorite drink? I bet it’s something fruity or sweet.” Zena hummed softly, already starting to make a note on her clipboard

“Actually I like steak, medium rare. And as for a drink, I normally stick to water, it’s the healthiest option. Plus a normal person, human or Anivere needs to drink at least half a gallon of water a day.” Rosanna smiled brightly, seeming content and comfortable talking about health-related topics. “To keep a clear mind so I can focus and study I have to take care of myself after all.”

“Okay then… 5, who is your love?” Zena asked as she made wrote down a shortened version of Rose’s reply.

“I… I have no… I don’t have a love.” She mumbled weakly, shifting around uncomfortably as the camera zoomed in on her uneasy expression. Her brows furrowed and she put her hand up to cover herself when she noticed the camera, flustered by the unwanted attention. “Does it have to do that? C-can’t it focus on you or something? Please?” She begged in a weak voice.

“It’s just trying to catch the best bits.” Zena snapped her fingers and the camera zoomed back out and reverted to its original position despite LaRae’s annoyed look. “6, have you kissed anyone yet?”

“Besides family? No. I’m too shy for that.” She said, looking almost repulsed at the idea. “I wouldn’t, I’m not even planning on dating until I graduate and get a job, and even then I want to get established at my job.”

“7, do you have a childhood sweetheart? Let me guess, no.” Zena chuckled and went ahead and made a quick note.

“Yeah… I mean, yes on the no part! I don’t have a childhood sweetheart.” Rose looked down at her feet, just trying to focus on something other than the orange hair lady and her intrusive questioning. “Next question, please?”

“8, who is your favorite author?” Zena curiously asked. “I bet you’ve read dozens of books, so who wrote your favorite?”

“Chi Vang of course!” She almost yelled. “He wrote our medical textbooks and he’s just so amazingly knowledgeable. I wish to be a great healer like him someday.” She said excitedly, smiling brightly as she softly laughed. “He goes into such detail many authors skip over, and he also makes sure to explain every aspect in deep understanding. He doesn’t just focus on humans either, he’s expanding his books to cover centaurs, mermaids, changelings and of course anivieres.”

“He sounds like a knowledgeable man. Maybe one day we’ll have him on this show.” Zena noted calmly as Rose looked ever so excited. “Would that make you happy, to be on the same show as he?” Zena softly laughed, even if the answer was as clear as day.

“To think I’m doing something he’s going to have to do, it’s thrilling and utterly nerve-wracking. I just know you’ll be blown away with his medical knowledge.” She said breathlessly, her brown eyes wide and full of excitement. “He’s certainly an amazing teacher!”

“Well, we’ll just have to see. Focus now. 9, what is your biggest fear?” Zena effortlessly asked, and Rosanna’s position changed completely. She looked down at the floor, mulling the question over with such a serious expression.

“My fear? I fear… I fear losing my family, my friends. I fear failure…” She whimpered weakly, pulling her feet off the floor and up onto the loveseat as she scooched further onto it, letting her back pressed against the cushion behind her much like Mill had done in her interview, only Rose’s stance was much more defensive, fearful. “I’ve always been told I had a great mind and potential, and if I can’t live up to that… I’ll be nothing but a horrid failure.” She started to rub at her eyes as her chest heaved with emotion. Zena quickly decided she should move on before she made the minor cry.

“Ok, you did a good job, I believe everyone fears failure my dear. Come on, let’s move on. We need to get you back to school,” she spoke comfortingly. Rose sniffled softly and nodded, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. “Okay my little cub, this is just a recap. 10, any siblings?”

“Lerin and Fjora. Lerin if the oldest, Fjora’s the middle child and I’m just the youngest.” She weakly spoke, toying with her long blond hair, coiling it around her finger tightly before she would release it and let it fall back into place. Her eyes explored the room, mostly watching the camera as it focused on herself and Zena. “I certainly hope you don’t try to interview them. Lerin is so terribly busy with his job, and Fjora is a bit of a hothead.”

“Tell me about it,” Zena muttered bitterly. “Anyways. 11, who is your enemy?”

“In a friendly way? Like a rival?” She peered up, head tilted to the side. She readjusted herself on the seat, letting her knees lower and she sat properly on the loveseat, though her feet couldn’t touch the floor when she sat so far back, so she just left them awkwardly dangle instead of moving to correct her position.

“Sure,” Zena caved with a sigh, not wishing to push the minor to the brink of tears again. She figured she could only push the small female so far. “In a friendly rival way, who is your enemy?”

“James Belarion. He’s an amazing Life student and he’s only a first year! I think one day his magic could rival or surpass mine. Maybe he’ll be the next Life professor at this rate.” She said thoughtfully. “Course he doesn’t really do healing or plants, which is some of the main parts of Life. He mostly focuses on animals.”

“Interesting. 12, who is your best friend?” Zena clicked her pen, snapping Rose’s attention back to the questions at hand.

“Best friend? I can’t pick out of the group!” The student quickly defended. Her hand grabbed the dog tag hanging on her hip, nervously fiddling with it as she avoided eye contact with the orange haired lady.

“You must.” Zena pressed easily. “If you had to pick, who would you pick above all else?”

“I hope they don’t judge me for this… I pick Nezerus Bordell.” She softly whispered. “He’s smart and we often study together despite being in different magic schools.”

“13, what would you do if you met your creator?” The female adjusted, resting her favored pen on the paper, ready to write down what Rose had to say.

“I would… I would hug her and thank her for giving me such an amazing brother and sister. I couldn’t ask for more.” Rose said heartfully, her gaze soft with a gentle smile on her lips. “What a perfect life I live. I have my siblings, amazing friends and now look at me, I’m in university studying to help other people! I am so, so undoubtedly grateful.”

“Well… That’s a first.” Zena mumbled softly. “You’re just grateful? You don’t have anything else to say or…?”

“What else could I want in life? My creator made me and my life so beautiful. I can’t wait for what she has in store for me, I know I’m destined to do great things, I can feel it!”

“Wow…” The woman muttered, then shook herself our and straightened herself, trying not to get flattered at the honey coated words. “An interesting reaction. Let’s keep going, Rose. 14, what do you want to be when you're grown up?”

“I want to be just like professor Chi Vang, a professor, and doctor!”

“I should have figured. Helping people certainly seems to be your main goal in life, very noble. 15, what is your worst nightmare?”

“My worst nightmare… I once had a dream a long time ago where my family disowned me for not being good enough. I’m not a fighter like them…” She softly spoke. “Our family name was ruined by my father. Lerin and Fjora are desperate to bring it back to glory. I don’t care for such things. If helping people brings my family name back on an acceptable level that’s a good side effect. But I don’t care about glory.” She said offhandedly. 

“An interesting thought. I would love to touch on that, but I rather keep our viewers guessing and wanting more. 16, what is your lifelong dream?” She questioned lightly. “A pure soul like yours must have a beautiful dream.”

“My lifelong dream… I want to own a cute little house and a horse I can go riding with!” she said excitedly.” I’ve always liked horses, they’re so pretty.” Rosanna said fondly, a sweet smile on her lips. “I’ve never owned one, but I’ve heard they’re simply beautiful creatures. We don’t get them on my home planet.”

“Your home planet is certainly an interesting place, but yet that’s another secret we must keep. 17, what would you do if your dream came true?” Zena innocently asked, pointing her pen to Rose as she spoke. “I’m curious what an innocent girl like you do if you got your dream?”

“Oh, I don't know. I don’t think it’s possible. That’s why it’s called a dream, isn’t it?” Rose noted simply. “Most likely I’ll end up like my brother Lerin, an utter workaholic with a singular goal in mind. I don’t see that as a bad thing, as my goal is to help as many people as I can.”

“You’re truly a gentle soul. A little side question, what do you think of Shantell Degasi, the Charm professor?” She asked curiously. “I’m sure you’re reminding our readers of the professor.”

Rose made a face and shook her head, flustered at the very thought. “I can’t be compared to someone like her. Everyone loves her, she’s so strong-willed and powerful… She’s a kind woman. I took a class of hers as a prerequisite, Novice Potion-Making. It’s needed if you want to go into Healing-Potions.” Rose explained. “She’s whatever charm professor should be. Confident, strong and beautiful. She’s very different from me.”

“18, where is your favorite place to relax?” Zena moved on gently to get them right back on track.

“In my room with a good book and some music playing.” She nodded affirmatively. “I rather like classical, or sweet music that has a piano or even a harp. It’s just so pleasant to the ears. Plus it’s said if you listen to soothing music while you study you actually retain the knowledge better.”

“19, what do you do most of the time?” Zena asked offhandedly, tapping her pen against the clipboard.

“I study and hang out with my friends mostly,” Rose said lightheartedly. “I live a very simple life… I never thought it was boring but saying it out loud… well,” she softly sighed in disappointment. “This must of been a great bore for you, I’m sorry.”

"Oh it's not a bore," Zena spoke comfortingly. "This was a great insight into who you are, Rosanna Gates. Thank you so much for coming onto our show. Normally for 20, it says... 20, tag some people but I'll let you go, my dear. You did well as a last minute guest and I truly thank you for being so flexible. Until we meet again." Zena said calmly and made a brief motion. Gunner walked over into the camera's view, making a strict firm motion without speaking, wordlessly ordering the smaller female to follow. Rose didn't look scared of him, more off-put by the aggressive air that seemed to linger. But either way, she rose from her seat and followed them backstage. Zena cleared her throat and turned to the camera, smiling brightly as she let her clipboard rest in her lap. "Well then, what an interesting show. Despite the rough start, I'm glad to say this episode was very peaceful and mellow due to Rose. Course, what could you expect out of a Life student, they're hardly anything to fuss over… Well then, this has been Zena Krimzon, your host. Come back next episode, and until then have a lovely day!" She said, then the camera turned off.


	4. Simon Bolton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth episode in the series! LaRae suggested I do Simon Bolton, so here he is! He has some sass and punk to him, so it was tons of fun to do. He's very hyper and sometimes can't focus, but loves technology of all types.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode took a good bit to write actually, I really wanted to display his personality because all my male characters are ignored so I felt it was important to put extra care into displaying them.
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-Simon-Bolton-4--781997908  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

“Hello, viewers and welcome to the show, ‘Get to know the OC’!” Zena hummed, sitting back in her cushioned chair in her favorite corner. She crossed one leg over the other as LaRae moved the camera, slowly adjusting it to get Zena’s best angle. “Now this is an exciting episode. My dear friend, who is also our amazing director, LaRae suggested we view a certain cutie. This fellow is very different because unlike all the others we have seen, I have a short story written about him… Which I have not shown to anyone pretty much… So yeah,” she mumbled softly before she shrugging. “Maybe one day I’ll let you lot see it, but for now let the mystery consume you or something like that.” She waved it off as if the thought was nothing. "I don't know if it's ready to been seen by the public's eyes, so for now think creatively. Anyways, I am Zena Krimzon, or as many of you know me as KrymynalKrimzon, you’re host.” She adjusted in her seat again, letting her favored clipboard rest idly on her thighs.

“Now there are several rules for this interview or challenge, whatever you want to say.” She spoke calmly as LaRae prompted the text to roll across the screen from behind the camera. LaRae was looking rather excited for this interview, not like the viewers could see though.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

“So that are the rules! We’re bending rule two, but it can’t be helped. I never do first point of view, and also this is a television show! We’ll just have to listen to them explain themselves. I’m also stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story.” She evenly described, well rehearsed now. The hostess seemed much more comfortable compared to their last episode, showing their next guest clearly wasn't a threat. LaRae adjusted the camera, pulling it back as a small, skittish looking boy was being escorted over by Gunner. The blond seemed terribly petite compared to the armored man. Their guest was small, less than 5 foot at least with gray eyes and blond messy hair. He was very thin, though it was hard to see because of the roomy clothes he wore. He wore vertically striped pants, a plain shirt with a neutral jacket, his school uniform. He also had a small but comfortable red scarf lazily wrapped around his neck to keep him warm.

Gunner seemed to hesitate to leave Simon alone, his hand resting on his standard issue dart gun to help keep their... guests in line.

“Thanks ya Gunner, but Simon is nothing like Fjora, he won’t cause any trouble I’m sure… Right?” Zena spoke, determinedly looking at the blond male, who quickly nodded as he took his seat on the loveseat without being ordered to. Instead of sitting in it as a normal person should, he instead sat on the back of the loveseat, using the cushion as his personal footrest. Gunner was gonna shoo him down, but with a gentle motion form Zena he dropped it, just walking away out of the camera's seeing view to go stand by LaRae just in case anything happened.

“Now then… Welcome to the show, Simon.” She greeted simply, then looked at the camera as it pulled back to keep both people in the frame. “This young lad also goes to the same university as the others. Don’t let his short height or innocent face fool you one bit! Like Rose and Mill, he's not human.” She informed, earning a distrusting look from her guest as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zena disregarded his slight irritable mood. “Let’s get started!” She chimed as LaRae prompted the text like normal.

\-------------------  
Q and A: Simon Bolton  
\-------------------

“So let’s start off nice and easy. 1, what is your real name and nickname? And let's go ahead and add on the next one. 2, what is your current age? Also, you should tell the viewers what type of Aniviere you are,” Zena simply stated as she set the remote aside on the armrest of her chair. She then raised up her clipboard now, quietly tapping her orange pen against the surface as she inspected the gray-eyed man with care. 

Simon, on the other hand, appeared not one bit interested in Zena in return. He seemed to be more curious about his surroundings. Despite his skittish attitude and uninterest expression, he was listening to her closely. “Uh, I’m Simon Bolton, and besides basic nicknames such as rascal, troublemaker, and squirrel-boy I have no nicknames. No need for them,” he informed quickly, his words almost mashing together as he spoke. Upon seeing this LaRae pressed an option on the remote and at the bottom of the viewer's screens subtitles started to show up just for their sake. "I"m also 20... As for what type of Aniviere? I thought that would be clear... Well, I guess your viewers don't know about us?" He mentioned coldly. "You're not magical then. Only witches and wizards, or whatever your preferred word is, should have permission to know about us. I don't want to break this law," he said oddly specifically.

"Simon you're not breaking any laws here. It's perfectly fine. Now then, answer the question." She pressed intently. An iron vise was needed to keep the twitchy man in line.

"I’m a squirrel Aniviere, so... yeah? That should explain things? I dunno what to say." Simon admitted, not knowing just how much detail was needed for this sort of thing. As Zena went on to continue the interview Simon up his hand and silenced her. “What is this mess of a TV broadcast? Don’t you humans ever want an easy life. Why is there only three of you? Shouldn’t you guys have a backup in case something gets out of hand?” He questioned sassily. 

“Simon,” Zena spoke calmly, despite the firm gleam in her eye.

“Yeah?”

“Stop questioning and concentrate. We’re currently live. Answer these questions and you’ll get back to school before Natsu’s class. I believe you have a very big project you simply have to work on, correct?” Zena beamed, trying to suppress her irritation with the chatty man. She then simply moved on after she fixed her orange hair a bit. "Now then... 3, what is your favorite food and 4, your favorite drink?"

"These are tiresome questions," Simon said sincerely, but after a moment he seemed to somewhat decompress as he actually tried to get into the interview because maybe then he won't be so terribly twitchy. He rested his arms across his lap and leaned forward, watching his hostess with his thoughtful gray eyes, as if examining her. "I like simple chips. No ranch flavor or whatever, simply plain salted chips. I also stick to water a lot. Lee refuses to let me try energy drinks or coffee. I also hate the taste of tea. I do like soda and fruit juice." He nonchalantly spoke, shrugging his shoulders. In his hand, he toyed with his own personal dog tag which like the others his name was engraved. He seemed to have just pulled it out of nowhere, he most likely had a hidden inside pocket on his jacket. "For a simple answer, I like what humans call sprite. We don't get it on my planet but ever since I began to go to university I've been chugging those constantly."

"A nice detailed answer. Thank you," Zena replied as she adjusted her clipboard, making brief notes in her awful chicken-scratch handwriting. "So then my dear... 5, who is your love and 6, have you kissed anyone yet?"

His voice dropped down real low. LaRae had to roll the camera closer to pick up Simon's voice for the viewers. "Don't make me answer that... We don't want anyone to know, please."

"No one from your world will ever see this footage, Simon. You're safe, you can talk freely without worry here." She tried to comfort him. Simon didn't seem so convinced. His gaze moved away and he was wringing his hands together nervously. "You know you can't lie either. Simon just be truthful and this will all be over. We'll have this quick and easy, like a band-aid. Here, answer three questions at once. The two stated before, and 7, do you have a childhood sweetheart? Get all the lovey-dovey ones out of the way. I won't even comment, promise." She sincerely spoke. 

Simon took a long breath and closed his eyes as he pressed his back to the cool wall behind him. "All of those answers are Lee Forman." He whispered, LaRae to move the camera to get right next to the loveseat, only focused in on his darkened face, his downcasted gaze as he trembled in embarrassment, or was it fear?

"Very good, Simon." Zena stood up from her chair and went over to the loveseat. She tenderly took his hand and guided him so he was sitting on the loveseat correctly. She sat beside the shorter male, keeping her distance but close enough to let Simon know she was there for him. "You're safe here my dear, this interview means no harm." She reminded him. "You must love Lee so much. I bet that is the cutest relationship ever." Zena teased, earning a small grin from Simon. "Ready to continue?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Sorry-"

"Never be sorry for that." She lightly halted his apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She then rose up to return to her seat, only for Simon to grab her sleeve.

"Sit with me? It's awkward with you all the way over there." He weakly defended, course Zena had no issue just sitting beside Simon. Made a motion and Gunner hurried from behind the camera, going to her chair to grab her clipboard and handed it right over before he fled to view of the ever-present camera.

Zena softly snickered and rested back in the loveseat, seeming moderately content. “Ok, darling let’s keep going. 8, who is your favorite author?”

“None,” Simon responded. “I don’t like reading, at all. It’s work, it’s what I do to get a job done, I don’t find it pleasurable.” Simon shrugged, staring up at Zena curiously. 

“Hmmn, pity. I rather like to read myself,” Zena gently sulked but dropped the subject to proceed. “This one is a good question.” She hummed as she tilted her clipboard so Simon could see. “9, what is your biggest fear?” She drew out, having a knowing look in her eyes.

“I fear,” Simon took a moment to think, to decide. He seemed to be having trouble picking his biggest fear, but soon he seemed to settle upon one. “To see another mass shooting,” he finally admitted. He shifted comfortably in the seat. “I hate seeing innocent people killed… I wish no one had to die.”

“Oh, me too little one,” She gently ruffled up Simon’s already messy hair before she continued. “Ok darlin’ how about this one… 10, any siblings? A lot of the people we’ve talked to had siblings.”

“Ah, well I don’t. I was orphaned, and unless you count the kids at the home as a family, I can’t say I had any… There was one that stood out, LaRae. She was the closest thing I had to an older sister as a child.” He said thoughtfully, his gaze seeming far away. "I barely remember it. Lee says it's best to forget the past. I think he's right."

“I bet she was a sweet lass,” the orange hair lady said knowingly, forcing her eyes to not look at LaRae as she controlled the camera. “Let’s not focus on that, let’s see… 11, who is your enemy?” She moved on swiftly, while LaRae behind the camera gave a confused look, then tried to get Zena’s attention to no avail. There was going to be a lot of questions to be answered after this lovely interview.

“Any drug gang on my homeworld,” Simon answered coldly. “Also anyone that hurts my friends. I don’t like that.”

“Oh, course, course,” Zena spoke soothingly. “Oh this one is a fun question, I bet you can answer it in a heartbeat. 12, who is your best friend?”

“I”m going to assume Lee doesn’t count because of… you know. So I’ll say, Rosanna Gates.” Simon firmly decided. “We’re very different but she always lets me hang around and we get into deep topics of the different types of chakra-” He paused at the look on Zena’s face. “Uh, maybe you know it more as mana? There are many words for it. Chakra, mana, chi, blue blood, ya know… It’s the fuel that powers our magic. You learn it in Medical Magic, which is required for all students.” Simon said offhandedly.

“I believe all this will be explained at a different time,” She moved on simply, earning a huff from the smaller male. “13, what would you do if you met your creator?” She asked excitedly, clicking her pen repeatedly as she watched Simon’s thinking face.

“What would I do? Probably punch her.”

“Huh, w-why?”

“She made my childhood awful! Then, once I find something I love it’s taken away so I can go to a magical school. Trust me the school is great and all, but come on, the internet sucks there.”

“Oh shush, you’re fine. Come on, what would you really do?” She softly laughed and nudged the grumpy blond.

“I would… I would hug her, cause she’s like a mom right? She made me so… She’s the only parent I have,” Simon muttered, then looked away. “A-ah, anyways. Let’s keep going. Next question please.”

“Okay then. 14, what do you want to be when you're grown up?”

“I have no clue!” Simon laughed as he sat up, pulling away from Zena’s side as he settled on his own half of the loveseat. “Legit no clue. I’m a Magic student, meaning I only have certain areas of magic. Most likely I will go into enchanting.”

“Well, I wish you luck with that darling.” She softly laughed and shook her head. “Anyways this one might be a harder question for you. 15, what is your worst nightmare? You can take a moment-”

“There was a night so many years ago. I was only a child. It was winter time, I remember the freshly fallen snow.” He softly whispered. “I remember it well… It’s the time my life completely changed. I started a new page in my life after everything else was destroyed.”

“Ah, I know exactly what you’re talking about. Sadly our viewers here haven’t had the pleasure of… knowing anything about you. But let’s keep them curious just a tad longer. Here's an easier question. Actually, the rest of these will be easier. 16, what is your lifelong dream?”

Simon grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. “Now that’s easy. I want a cute little cabin surrounded with climbable trees. Good internet access, a cute dog with huge floppy ears, and tons of candy.” He answered as if he recited it a thousand times. “And course I want my friends visiting me constantly. I can’t go on without them!”

“17, what would you do if your dream came true?” Zena asked simply, twirling her pen a bit as she watched the child… or more accurately young adult, despite his childish nature.

“Clearly I would live the rest of my life in pure bliss! I mean, I’ll have a dog! How awesome is that? I’ve never had a pet before, was never allowed to. Now I’m in school and the option just isn’t there.”

“You’re rather excited,” she joked playfully. “And now you’re really hyped. Let’s tone it down. 18, where is your favorite place to relax and 19, what do you do most of the time?” She easily questioned, scribbling down some of the notes she had been neglecting to.

“I like to relax on Lee’s shoulders, he’s a good perch because I like to get up high, and he’s pretty tall. And most of the time I’m tinkering with magic, trying to enchant items or increase the enchantments. I’m trying to enchant my favorite laptop to take notes for me during class.”  
"That's good to hear hon," she quietly encouraged with a kind smile.

"Am I done? Can I go?" He inquired curiously. 

"Well, the last one is not exactly a question. 20, tag some people." She held out a list. Simon took it with a frown, reading the list of names, then noticed two of them were crossed out.

"Why are these gone?" He asked.

"Ah, they’re no longer in the running to go, but that’s okay. We got plenty of other names. Pick a random one.”

“Tommygun15,” he announced happily.

“Oh my, what an interesting choice. I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of this," Zena laughed as her gaze briefly went to Gunner. "Now then you're free to go home. Gunner! Come take him away," she ordered quickly. Gunner walked over, hand on his dart gun still. Simon looked doubtful but followed Gunner out of the view of the camera. The camera then properly adjusted to focus only on Zena, though LaRae was still looking at Zena with a distrusting look. "Well, that was certainly exciting! Simon is a little sweety that doesn't like to talk all too much, he's also the first male we've had on the show. I hope he has a safe trip home," she remarked smoothly. "Well then, this has been Zena Krimzon, your host. Come back next episode, and until then have a lovely day!" She said, then the camera turned off.


	5. Natsu Webster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the surprise fifth episode in this odd little series I've been making. This character was suggest by Gunner, surprisingly enough. Natsu is an interesting character with a lot not known about him- even to the Head Mistress at the University!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu holds a special place in my heart, along with Nora. They were created a while ago (though not as old as some of my Ocs). I made them for a private story/rp with a friend I'm sadly not in contact with anymore, but it was fun while it lasted! I'm glad I was able to bring them 'back to life' this way.
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-Natsu-Webster-5--808943359  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

“Welcome back, it has been a while! Please sit on down and get comfortable. This is episode 5 of the show, ‘Get to know the OC’! I’m shocked we got another episode, but due to the amazing views and high request the show has returned,” Zena was standing center stage in front of the normal sit down corner they have designed. 

There were several changes to the set in the long break between episodes. The couches were now a light gray with white furred pillows decorating them. There was also a large area rug with patterns of wands, potion bottles, and randomly colored planets. The walls were painted a neutral gray so all focus would be on the host and interviewees. 

“Let’s not waste any time, I know you guys are just as excited as me. LaRae, the rules please.” Zena asked as she flashed her best smile. LaRae hit the remote and the normal rules scrolled across the screen for the viewers to read.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

“Rules are rules, but I like bending them, as I often do. We’re breaking rule two because I never do first point of view. The OCs will just have to explain themselves, but you all know about that by now. I’m also stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story.” She was out of practice, messing up her normally well-scripted intro. Zena nervously drummed her fingers on her clipboard, looking off stage at LaRae, who kept right behind the camera. “Um, let's not waste time! Gunner,” Zena called backstage. 

Gunner came out in his normal body armor, his weapon held tightly in hand as he guided their guest into view of the camera. The guest was tall, a full 6’1” so he had to look down at Zena. Luckily he appeared friendly. He wore a big, excited smile, looking around with eager bright green eyes that seemed to dazzle in the light. He wore a Spirit uniform, the bright teal clashing against his smooth mocha skin. His hair was ironed to keep it flat and down instead of curled up. It also looked like he had cut it with a knife, making the edges jagged and uneven.

“Gunner you must be very excited. While LaRae asked for our last guest, this one right here was actually your request!” Zena said excitedly. Gunny silently watched as he always did, keeping his dart gun held tightly in his hand as he watched their magically ‘taltent’. “Thank you for the help Gunner, I can handle it from here.”

Gunner nodded and swiftly walked off-screen, going to stand beside Larae as she operated the camera.

“Now, let’s sit down and make ourselves right at home,” the host continued easily as she watched to her favored armchair, sitting down as their guest plopped down on the couch with surprising comfort and carelessly. He made himself right at home, propping his boots up on the small coffee table between the two seats.

LaRae pushed the camera closer, adjusting the frame so it was positioned over Zena’s shoulder and facing their guest.

“Now welcome to the show, I’m so excited to have you here. I must say, you are perhaps one of the most overlooked characters of the lot I’ve shown the viewers so far. You and your sister have only appeared in one picture so far, so I’m sure people will love to learn more. I won’t waste time, let’s get started!”

LaRae started the prompted text perfectly on time, as always.

\-------------------  
Q and A: Natsu Webster  
\-------------------

“Let’s dive right on in, Natsu. 1, what is your real name and nickname? Now normally I could double up on questions, but it’s been a while so I want to take this nice and slow, get really into the meat of it all again,” Zena eagerly explained as she leaned forward in her seat, attention solely on Natsu.

“My name is just Natsu Webster. I don’t really have a nickname, no need to have one,” he answered peppily. He leaned back on the seat, his arms resting across the back of the couch behind him. “I don’t know much about my name, besides the fact my parents waited until my birth to finally try to think of a name. Sort of the person they were, they never planned ahead. I am glad they made me and my sister’s name similar, seeing as we are twins. Unplanned, of course. Her name is Nora.”

“I’m so excited! Most guests aren’t so eager to talk about themselves.”

“I have nothing to hide. As a professor, I find it my responsibility to be as open as possible and gain the trust of others so they can have confidence in my teaching and magic, and soon confidence in their own magic.”

“You care for your students a lot then, much like Shantell Degasi?”

“Ah, Miss Degasi. She is a very passionate professor. She’s close friends with my sister actually. I tend to find it hilarious, they’re so different.”

“Hmm, I see… Well, let’s focus on just you Natsu, you’re the one in the spotlight. So, next question. 2, what is your current age? Oh, and I don’t think I’ve told the viewers if you’re human or not.”

“Oh no problem, it’s easy to forget things when you’re put on the spot. I am 100% human, born on earth.” Natsu smiled kindly, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. “From what I can tell you’re human too, your ears aren’t pointed. Your hair is a bit off-putting, humans can’t have that bright shade naturally. It must be dyed that bright. Anyways, I’m 27. Despite my age, I’m definitely qualified to be teaching in college, the headmistress assured only the best were hired.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, and your observations are spot on. My hair is dyed, and I’m fully human,” Zena laughed, using her clipboard to lightly fan herself. “Moving on. 3, what is your favorite food?”

“Oh, that’s such an easy question! I thought this interview would dive deep like an interrogation. This will be a blast little lady. My favorite food is either buttered crab or a nice medium-rare burger with extra cheese,” Natsu rattled off effortlessly, waving his hand a bit as if he was trying to swat his worries away.

“Well, I’m glad this put you at ease?” Zena cautiously said, giving a quick glance at the camera before she quickly looked back down at her clipboard, hurriedly writing down some notes. “Let’s see, medium-rare you said? That sounds pretty good… Oh uh, next question here. 4, what is your favorite drink?”

“I don’t know if those exactly counts, but I love raspberry slushes. Sure they stain my mouth blue for a few hours, but the taste is worth it.”

“That’s my sister's favorite slush,” Zena laughed. “She always looks like she ate a smurf!”

“What’s a smurf?”

“... Never mind, it’s not important. These questions are going to get more fun from here on out. 5, who is your love and 6, have you kissed anyone yet?" LaRae adjusted the camera, moving closer to Natsu as if expecting some grand secret like the previous guest, Simon Bolton had.

“I love no one in a romantic sense, I’m very much single and very happy that way. I get to be me. As for kissing, of course, I’ve kissed. Everyone has kissed before,” Natsu rattled on half-heartedly. “I kissed my mum when I was little, was told to hug and give my sister a kiss whenever we fought we were young. Though I’m pretty sure I got smashed once and kissed someone, though I have no memory of who it is, or if I really did kiss someone.”

“Do you… party a lot?”

“Nope. That was back in college. I decided to throw a party in my dorm just for the heck of it, one week before finals.” Natsu recalled fondly. “It was so much fun. Nora even pitched in and made these killer drinks. Ruu made sure no one got hurt and Shantell… Well, Shantell ruled that party, just saying.”

“Sounds like a crazy time. With your lack of love life, it will make this next question rather boring, I would guess. 7, do you have a childhood sweetheart?”

“Sorry to be so boring, to you and the viewers.” Natsu briefly waved at the camera. “I just don’t do romance. But I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. I’m content in my job and focused on my own happiness. I can do what I want, and as much as people say love makes happiness, my first love is myself. I do what makes me happy, and I’m doing just fine. At most I wish I had more friends, but I’m perfectly happy when ti comes to having no love. The friends I do have mean everything to me.”

“That’s… really refreshing to hear. You seem so confident in your choices.”

“Of course I am. If I wasn’t my happiness will surely suffer. I trust in myself to make choices, I follow my gut. So far it has served me well.”

“Now that the love questions are all done we can probably get to the ones that you’ll like more. 8, who is your favorite author?”

“Is it narcissistic to say me?” He ponded softly, his voice was just loud enough for the microphones to pick up. LaRae moved closer, adjusting the microphone to move closer, though now it was visible in the frame of the viewers. “I mean, I think it’s okay to like your own work, but saying I’m my favorite author…? Well, screw it, I’m being honest. I like the books I’ve written. I spent most of my college years diving into old stories, translating and discovering the truth behind many of them. I compiled them into nice neat books for everyone to read and finally learn from. Shantell said she loves my book too, and if she likes something of mine I must be doing something right, ya know? So, I guess that’s my answer… Myself.”

“I don’t think it’s… selfish to say you’re your favorite writer, again it takes great confidence to like what you write. I personally hate everything I write-”

“Why?” Natsu easily turned the interview around. He leaned forward, intently staring at Zena. “Why do you hate everything you write?”

“I… Well, it feels predictable, overdone and just… stale? Flat? There’s nothing new or interesting to what I write. I want to be able to dazzle my readers and keep their attention. So many pieces I write are so boring and just… average? I like to call myself a writer, but I’m not published and no one near close to my dream.”

“There’s a lot of advice I can give you. I can sit here for hours with you, picking apart everything you’ve written and I can explain why you hate your work, but what I think is this: You need confidence. Look at your friend over there,” Natsu turned to look directly at the camera, though he was looking behind it- his eyes meeting LaRae’s. “She has been adjusting the camera for us, messing around with those switches and dials on the back to get just the right image and focus for the viewers. I haven’t seen her hesitate once. She trusts herself to do the work, even if no matter how hard she tries there will be times where the frame is out of focus when the audio is too loud or soft. Not like the viewers have noticed once- only she is kicking herself over the tiny mistakes she has made.” LaRae tensed up, holding the camera tightly. The frame zoomed out, showing more of the corner as Natsu stood up, fully facing the camera as if he was sizing it up.

“But, she knows she’s doing all that is humanly possible. The fact of the matter is, without confidence no matter what you do won’t live up to what’s in your head. Just remember mistakes are allowed, and you will rip your work apart more than anyone else in the world. That’s ok, just remember you’re also imperfect, you’re human. Don’t be too harsh. Mistakes are expected. As a teacher every day I see my mistakes in my lessons and myself, I learn new things and I always strive to be better. I don’t stay awake in the middle of the night kicking myself because I used the wrong tenths in a draft of my new book that I sent in to be edited. I know I’m doing my damned best. Trust in yourself to make mistakes, learn to love yourself and all your quirks and mistakes. That’s what makes life fun.”

“I… Natsu, I don’t understand how you can be so self-assured.” Zena carefully spoke. Natsu turned his back to the camera, facing Zena now.

“Simple. We’re all going to die, it doesn’t matter too much what we do. Just live. Make yourself happy, and if you can make someone smile. Live for yourself, no one else. Even if we all die in the end, at least we can enjoy our time here and now. So, stop beating yourself up and trust in your work. I bet you put your heart into each piece, so stop bashing it. A heart needs love and a caring hand, so care for each work and allow it to have some quirks.”

“... I think we’ve gone off-topic.”

“That we have, though I’m not sorry about that. It needs to be said.” Natsu sat back down on the love seat. The teacher made a quick motion of his hand, beaconing for LaRae to move the camera closer, and so she did. The frame focused back in on just the sitting area. Zena was on the left, Natsu on the right. They were both watching each other, almost sizing the other up.

Who was really being interviewed here?

“9, what is your biggest fear?” Zena firmly questioned. Her clipboard was laid flat in her lap as she leaned forward, intently listening.

“My biggest fear? Hmm, my sister dying first. I am her older brother by just a few minutes… I don’t want to die before her. I adore my sister, I help her and I’ll do anything she asks without question. Her goals are mine, her fears are mine. But I fear a world without her, you see.”

“Why do you fear that?”

“Because everything in my life will change- expect her. There has always been a Nora in my life, and I expect that she will be there until I die.”

“... The next question you’ve answered. 10, any siblings, so since that’s answered we’ll move right on. 11, who is your enemy?”

“Anyone I deem to be one. Once I’ve taken care of them, they’re no longer an enemy. Just a person of mild interest. To stay happy, I’ve found that having fewer enemies leads to a more peaceful life. But if you have one, slash them down quickly and move on.”

“I suppose that’s logical. 12, who is your best friend?”

“I don’t have best friends, I would hope. I have many friends I care for deeply, but none of them are exactly… a best friend. I do trust all of them a lot, and each of them knows different things about me, but I believe they’re all equal.”

“You don’t want a best friend?”

“No thank you. I don’t feel the need for having one. I’m happy with just having friends.”

“Well, if you think so. 13, what would you do if you met your creator?”

“If I had a creator and just didn’t just... Exist on my own?” Natsu sat back on the soft cushions, carefully mulling over his questions. “I would ask my creator… why wouldn’t I be a Life mage…? Why couldn't I be the perfect twin I always wanted to be? Oh yeah, there is nothing wrong with the Spirit school and all, but why couldn’t I be a Life? I would have been the perfect twin then! Nora is an amazing death mage, why couldn’t I compliment her perfectly and be a Life mage? Think of it, her and I would have been opposite sides of a perfect coin!” Natsu ranted. “I could have made everything perfect if I wasn't a Spirit mage… I could have been a better brother, a better twin.”

“You think your magic type affects whether you’re a good brother or not?”

“Well… In some ways, yes. Wouldn’t I be more useful to her as a Life mage? All the herbs and items she needs for her potions, I could grow them for her. Any animal part she needs I could probably get ti easier…”

“But her job always requires great speed, no? As a spirit, you make portals which are instant travel! Isn’t that helpful to her?”

“I mean, in some ways…” Natsu muttered softly.

“You’re useful to her no matter your magic type, and you’re a great brother. You care for her deeply, everyone can see that. Now this question doesn’t apply to you too much, but here it is anyway. 14, what do you want to be when you're grown up?”

“When I’m older? I want to be a very rich man that has a library full of books that I’ve written,” Natsu eagerly answered. “I want to be a renown author, have people know who I am and love my work. That’s what I want to be.”

“Sounds pretty cool! Now let's di,g deeper. 15, what is your worst nightmare? I think this would tie into your fear, huh?”

“Yeah… A few years ago, in our adventures, Nora and I got separated in this maze. I could hear her, but I just couldn’t find her. I searched and searched, and soon the light as starting to fade.” Natsu’s gaze grew distant, looking at nothing at all as his mind wandered away. “Soon I couldn’t see anything, and I couldn’t hear her anymore. She was just… gone. I was separated from the group, and for a long while I…, I actually thought they left me there, maybe even on purpose. I know I’m annoying, I’m not as cool as the other teachers- hell I’m not that impressive in any way. I… I began to actually think they left me behind because I was dead weight.”

“You're a Spirit mage, why didn’t you make a portal and escape?”

“I tried, but the rock walls repelled magic, compressing it and making it damn near impossible to cast even the simplest spell. It took hours for me just to make a ball of light! That’s one of the easiest spells there is… but uh, yeah. That’s my nightmare. Being back there- left alone.”

“That sounds horrid. I would ask how you escaped, but I think that’s a story for a different time. 16, what is your lifelong dream, Natsu? Well, I guess being a world-famous author with a huge library is kinda the answer…”

“You bet it is. There’s nothing I want more.”

“It sounds like a solid goal, and I truly hope you reach it. But saying that, this next question should make you think a bit. 17, what would you do if your dream came true?”

“If it did? Well, clearly I would… Well, I would…” The professor paused, casting a nervous glance to the camera. “I never really thought of what would happen after. I would just be happy, you know? Dreams make people happy.”

“I mean… I guess. Not much of an answer, but I believe out screen time is getting very tight, so let's wrap this up.” Zena made a circle motion with her pen as she spoke. “Next question then. I’ll put these two together to move us along. 8, where is your favorite place to relax and 19, what do you do most of the time?” 

“I like to hang out in Nora’s lab, or in my lab. Places of work bring comfort. They hold knowledge and power and it’s just nice to be there and observe at times, you know? My free time is mostly dedicated to helping Nora and any of her projects or classwork. We teach a few classes together so I’m with her often anyways.” Natsu answered without hesitation. “So what’s the last question?”

“It’s not exactly a question, more of a ‘haha let's make other people do this’ sort of thing. I should really change it. But anyway, it says… 20, tag some people. Sadly there's not anyone on the list you can really call out."

“Why not?”

“There’s only one person left, and I doubt she’ll do this.”

“We’ll just ask her nicely, I’m sure she’ll want to do this too. Who is it?”

Zena passed over the clipboard. Natsu quickly scanned the page until he reached the bottom where a bunch of names was listed, all of them crossed out except for one.

“Okay, I pick Harmonic-Color, the nickname says LaRae. Okay, so LaRae. I, Natsu Webster tag you! Have fun darling.” Natsu laughed and handed the clipboard back to Zena.

“She’s totally going to kill me, but this sounds fun. Thank you, Natsu for being so into this. Gunner, be a darling and escort Natsu back home.”

Gunner grunted and moved from her position, walking into the camera frame, making a brief motion with his dart gun. Natsu got up and walked out, followed by Gunner only a few steps behind. LaRae, glaring all the while adjusted the camera to only focus on Zena now as the orange haired female adjusted herself in her seat to face the viewers.

“Natsu was such a darling, I think… He knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to say it, which I can appreciate. Maybe one day I’ll bring him back on the show and ask even more questions. But for now, that’s all. LaRae, you have been tagged to do these little interviews with your own characters… please don’t murder me. So uh, that’s all for this episode. This has been Zena Krimzon, your host. Come back next episode, and until then have a lovely day!”

“You’re so dead!” LaRae yelled and cut off the live feed.


	6. The Sensational Night Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a surprise episode with a special guest! This OC is not one of my own, but one of my reader's! The hero comes in and we get to see his softer side and learn more about his day to day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The owner of this OC messaged me making this special request, and after some consideration I accepted! I'm doing this miniseries to improve my writing, so why not take a chance and interview someone else's OC? It was a bit nerve racking but I am proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/OC-Interview-The-Sensational-Night-Shadow-6--811537657  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3338238/1/OC-Interview  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/192107861-oc-interview
> 
> -Zena

“Hello hello, welcome back to ‘Get to know the OC’! I’m so excited to be here. Now this episode we’re doing some very different, the character we will be interviewing isn’t one of mine! No, in fact, The Spectacular SpiderDom has asked me to interview one of his OCs! Now this is a really exciting day and I just can’t wait to get started,” Zena grinned ear to ear. She was sitting comfortably in her favorite armchair. “I don’t want to drag this out, so let's get moving right away.”

Zena giggled giddily as Gunner walked into view of the camera, escorting their special guest. The man was interesting from the top of his head all the way down to his shoes!

The guest wore a royal blue motorcycle helmet with black headlights. Instead of eyes, the viewers could see black goggles wore with the helmet, and on the goggles red virtual eyes. The only skin visible was his mouth. Even his hand had black gloves. The man wore a suit that matched the blue of his helmet, and over the suit were two black straps forming an X over his chest. The bottom of the X attached to the black belt with a silver belt buckle. On his belt, he had two holsters for his twin Sai. His pants were black leather to match his gloves with blue knee pads that matched the upper part of his outfit. His big boots were a glossy black, shining in the bright light of the studio with their blue laces adding a nice final touch.

“Welcome to our humble little show. I’m just so excited to get started, please have a seat,” Zena gently instructed. Gunner huffed, adjusting his blaster as the superhero took his seat. Their guest didn’t seem to mind Gunner standing there, more amused by the whole situation more than anything. “Okay, before I get too ahead of myself, LaRae, the rules please.” LaRae calmly pressed the button, prompting the all too familiar text to roll up the screen.

If you wanna do this yourself, here are the rules:

1\. Choose one of your OCs. 

2\. The answers must be written in your Oc's point of view.

3\. Your OC cannot lie

4\. Journal's title should be OC Interview

5\. Tag as many people as you want. 

6\. Have fun!

“As always I’m bending and breaking some of the rules because that is what I do. We’re breaking rule two because I never do the first point of view. The OCs will just have to explain themselves. I’m also stretching rule 4, because it claims this must be a journal when this isn’t being broadcasted as a journal, but instead a story,” she recited off easily this time. “Gunner, than you so much for bringing him up here, I’m sure everything will be fine. He’s a superhero!” She excitedly exclaimed. Gunner nodded and trudged off camera, taking his normal spot by LaRae to keep close in case anything did happen.

\-------------------  
Q and A: The Sensational Night Shadow  
\-------------------

“You forgot to say your own name,” LaRae tried to whisper from behind the camera.

“Oh, right. Forgive me, viewers, I’m just so excited today. My name is KrymynalKrimzon, though I tend to just go by Zena Krimzon. I’m your ‘amazing’ host tonight. Operating the camera is the lovely LaRae, who will most likely stab me if I mess up again. Beside her is our amazing head of security, Gunner, who will drag her away from my cold, bleeding body! They’re my amazing friends and this is our show… Happy now LaRae? Let’s get started!” Zena grinned widely, completely ignoring LaRae’s harsh glare.

“Okay before I get started a few notes for our viewers. This amazing man here is actually from Seattle Washington in 2035. You can imagine it was a bit of a struggle to get him here tonight, but I have my ways. So, Night Shadow let's start right away. 1, What is your real name and nickname?”

"Now, technically… I'm not supposed to reveal my identity at all, especially on TV," Night Shadow replied, scratching his head. "But since you're gonna erase my memory of this interview, I might as well tell you that my real name is Mason Michel Moonstone and that my alter ego is Night Shadow."

Zena nodded, quickly writing his name down. “Moonstone, gotcha. I’m glad you remember the briefing beforehand. Many of the guests seem to not pay mind to it and freak out a bit during the questioning, so thank you for being so mindful! Okay, here we go… 2, What is your current age?”

"As of now, I'm 23 years old, which would make this my ninth year as a superhero. In a couple of months, I'll be 24 and that will mark my tenth anniversary as Night Shadow… time sure flies by when you're kicking butt, huh, Zera?... that is your name, right? I tend to forget things a little easily."

“It’s Zena actually, but you’re close I guess. It’s not like you will remember me anyway so don’t worry about it. 3, What is your favorite food and 4, What is your favorite drink?”

"Shoot. That's a tough one. As a former resident of Paris now living in Seattle, I've been exposed to a lot of foods in my time. Some were good, some were bad, and some were a bit of both… but if I had to say what my all-time favorite food is…" Night Shadow thought long and hard about this. He tapped his helmet and twiddled his thumbs. "A freshly cooked Beef Wellington and my favorite drink would have to be Blue Tea."

“Sounds like a good choice. Tea isn’t really… Well, it isn’t really my cup of tea at all, and I’ve never actually tried a Beef Wellington, but suppose that’ll have to change soon enough. We’re going to move onto the more entertaining questions now that we know you a bit better,” Zena eagerly explained, leaning back in her comfortable armchair. “5, Who is your love?”

"Oooo… this one's an easy one," Night Shadow smiled heavily. He leaned on his hand and felt his heart pump. "My love is Sydney Conner and she is amazing! We've been together through most of our lives and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me! She works as a stand-up comedian down at the 'Little Timmy Fell Down the Well Bar' and she helps me fight the bad guys once in a while. Like Batman, she doesn't have any powers, nor does she have a costume yet, but she rocks! I can't ask for anyone better."

“How adorable! Not many people are willing to risk their lives, even for love. You should get her a costume, you two would be adorable together. Now, you have to answer this because if this girl is risking your life for ya, you better have kissed her at least once. So, here it is. 6, Have you kissed anyone yet?” 

"This one kinda goes with my last answer," Night Shadow replied with his arms folded. "But if you wanna know if I kissed anyone before I started dating Sydney, then no."

“Hmmn, so have HAVE kissed her… Good! 7, Do you have a childhood sweetheart? It can be anyone, a TV celebrity crush, some girl you saw once while driving down the street with your parents, anyone before this amazing Sydney.”

"Before I met Sydney," Night Shadow stroked his chin. "I did have a crush on the Pink Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers… or was it Batgirl from the 60's Batman show?... No, wait… I'm pretty sure I had a crush on April from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… wait, was it her?"

The superhero rubbed his head in confusion. "…next question, please."

“Oh it’s fine, pretty much no one remembers their first crushes. 8, Who is your favorite author?”

"Hmm… that's a tricky one. There're are a lot of authors that I really like. Let's see. I love Frank Miller because he wrote one of my favorite comic books, 'The Dark Knight Returns.' I love Chris Claremont because he wrote 'Giant Size X-Men: Issue #1.' I love JK Rowling's Harry Potter, James Dashner's Maze Runner, the Star Wars books, everything!... but I suppose if you want me to pick my personal favorite, I'd say it's JK Rowling."

“You, my good man, are making me very happy. I enjoy that series greatly and it’s actually what inspired me to start writing!” Zena grinned widely, her fingers drumming on her clipboard. “Now let’s have some fun. 9, What is your biggest fear?”

LaRae moved the camera closer, focusing further on Night Shadow to capture his whole reaction and response to the viewers could get a nice inside look at the hero’s emotional side.

"Oh, boy," Night Shadow sighed, leaning on his legs. "We're getting down to the nitty gritty, are we?"

"All right, all right, all right, I'll answer… my biggest fear is… is… is…" Night Shadow didn't know how to respond to this one at first. He watched as the camera zoomed in towards his face. He flicked a little bug that was on the camera and proceeded to crack his fingers. He took a deep breath and spoke. "My biggest fear would be losing Sydney… she means the whole world to me. Now, I doubt my enemies would do something morbid as to kill her considering they're all idiots, but I fear that there will be a day where they will take her away from me…" Night Shadow whipped out his Sai and swung them around before placing them back in his holster. "And I'm not gonna let that happen… sorry if I went all dark for a second, that's normally not in my nature."

“Oh it’s fine, people always hate that question which is why I try to lighten it up right away, so let’s keep moving. 10, Any siblings?”

"Well, I consider my demon, Dunnere to be like a brother to me," the superhero replied, as a blue, ghost-like salamander with a black beard appeared on his shoulder. This was Dunnere: the creature responsible for giving Night Shadow his powers. Turning the camera, Dunnere waved before he cowered back beside his master's shoulder; he wasn't a huge fan of cameras. "He's the one who made me the man I am today."

LaRae suppressed her laughter at the adorable creature as she pulled the camera back, capturing the whole scene again.

“He’s simply adorable. Maybe he and Larae can take a picture after the show,” Zena grinned as she looked over at her friend for just a quick moment before she turned back to Night Shadow. “Let’s keep on moving, we can discuss those details later. 11, Who is your enemy?”

"My arch-nemesis is a goofball named Technolocity," Night Shadow replied. To which, Dunnere nodded. "He's basically a giant Iron Man knockoff with a childish nature. Now, I say we're enemies, but he thinks of me as a frenemy. Why, you may ask? Well… that's because I'm friends with him on Facebook."

“You… You’re friends with him… on Facebook. The same Facebook where old grannies get together to talk about baking recipes and how their grandkids are doing?”

"Hey, it was his idea, not mine," Night Shadow replied to Zera. "Besides, he doesn't do anything bad on social media. All he does is post pictures of penguins, Daffy Duck cartoons, and people watching clouds."

“... I have so many questions, but at the same time I fear the answers so let’s move on with our pre-scheduled questions. 12, Who is your best friend?”

"Mi amigo is named Jerry Vanderhoff," the black/blue superhero smiled and snapped his fingers. "He's been there for me since the fourth grade and he was there when I got my powers. Since then, he's helped me with a lot of cases and even took down a band of mooks with me when we lived in Paris. Him and I are currently going to do a lot in my next two short stories, "Night Shadow Issue #3: The Jacked-Up Headless Reunion' and 'Night Shadow Issue #4: Supernatural Olympics.' "

“Subtle plug,” Zena chuckled. “Super Subtle. Now focus, we’re moving on. This next question is very interesting and might require a moment to think it over. Your answer really matters. 13, What would you do if you met your creator?”

"What would I do if I met my creator?" Night Shadow inquired, scratching his head. He glanced at Dunnere, who shrugged his shoulders. "I would probably ask him what went through his mind when he thought of the Night Shadow/Looney Tunes crossover. Granted, that one is still in production, but I wanna know how that idea came to be. It's quite fascinating."

“That does sound very unique. Maybe one day you’ll get a chance to ask your creator, but today is not that day, my friend. 14, What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Dunnere playfully punched his master's arm when he heard that.

Night Shadow chuckled and grinned. "I wanna be a professional sculptor. I currently work with an android named Nelson Pines and we create sculptures for people at good pay. Someday, I wanna be an artist and draw my own creations. I hope to be like my favorite artist, Leonardo Da Vinci."

“Those are home huge goals, and I truly hope you make it. Everyone has the right to go for their dreams. Speaking of dreams… 15, What is your worst nightmare?” Zena clumsily tried to make a ‘smooth’ connection to the next question. She gave a wide, pained smile as she slowly died on the inside.

Night Shadow and Dunnere gulped.

"My worst nightmare," the former said, adjusting his collar as she shifted in the chair uncomfortably. "Was me going up against Batman. Holy shoot! That dude mopped the floor with me! It was awful! What made it worst was that the Ninja Turtles show up later and they throw pizza at me!"

“... A jokester, right. I forgot about that,” Zena muttered disappointedly as she plopped back in her seat, pouting as she scribbled some notes down. “Very well. If that is your worst ‘nightmare’, we’ll move on. 16, What is your lifelong dream? Maybe your dream is much more… realistic, if I might say,” she carefully spoke as she wiggled her pen in his direction.

"To make sure all of my enemies give up their criminal ways, so I can ask Sydney for marriage and spend the rest of my life with her," Night Shadow nodded. "I see us living on a nice farm in Montana, growing crops, binge watching Stranger Things on Huflix. Where I come from, Huflix is a merger between Netflix and Hulu, and I see us having a family. Maybe two or three kids… it's a nice dream that may take a long time to come true."

“... Huflix… Doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue but it’s nice they joined together, making subscriptions so much easier. I hate the fact in the time period I’m in there are so many different ones and they refuse to share shows! Such a bother. But now I’m curious… 17, What would you do if your dream came true? Sure everyone dreams and want something, but what would you ACTUALLY do if you achieved this dream?”

"I would do what Tom Cruise did in Risky Business. Take my pants off and dance around in my underwear."

“That sounds horrifying. I think your little buddy Dunnere there would agree with me, no one wants to see that, and this show is supposed to be PG so let’s never see that here… I don’t want to bleach the couches to remove your butt print. So, if the farm life is your dream I assume this next question will be pretty obvious. 18, Where is your favorite place to relax?”

"A place to relax would either be my apartment or my friend, Pyro Lad's house. He has a 62-inch television and a sweet 80's radio. He also makes some mean lasagna. If you get the chance to do a crossover with me in my world, you gotta have his lasagna. Without making a pun, it's fire."

“...Huh, not the answer I expected. I was thinking of a park or something similar, but that also sounds nice. Maybe I should come and visit, might be pretty fun,” she hummed happily. “Now I know managing time might be hard as a superhero, so let’s chat about that. 19, What do you do most of the time?”

"I work in my workshop with Nelson during the daytime and at night, I patrol the streets as Night Shadow, stopping crime whenever it occurs. Though, sometimes I would watch my cousin's band practice their songs and hang out with the other superheroes in my universe."

“Sounds like a busy life. I have a feeling you don’t do everything you truly want to do between all that work. It’s always sad when heroes don’t get to do what they truly want to when they allow normal people like me and my friends to live our lives,” she said solemnly.

Zena adjusted herself in her seat comfortably after a moment and quickly tried to move on. “Let’s finish it up. Your creator gave you a list here to pick from,” she explained as she held out a piece of paper for him to read. “This is the last ‘question’, even if it really isn’t a question. 20, Tag some people.”

"Tag some people?" Night Shadow replied. "TheLastPaladin and zm. Both of them have really been supportive of myself and my friends."

“Friends are truly the backbone of many people. Hell, without my friends I don’t know where I would be… Now it was amazing to have you here, but sadly you must follow Gunner backstage and go through the exit process. We’ll drop you back right where you picked you up. Lovely meeting you, good sir,” Zena made a motion with her hand and Gunner stepped out, holding his weapon tightly. The hero stood up and followed Gunner backstage without a fuss.

“What an exciting meeting, certainly one of a kind. This was a great experience and I look forward to the future. Maybe we’ll see him or his friends one day, but this episode if over. Until next this, this has been Zena Krimzon, goodbye!”


End file.
